The I USCC has effectively worked with partners within and outside the University to enhance productive collaborations (Figure 7 on next page). Internal partners include the iCTSI, the Regenstrief Institute, the Herman B Wells Center for Pediatric Research, and the Indiana Institute of Personalized Medicine. Key external partnerships include those of the other universities involved with cancer research in the State (Purdue and Notre Dame), and other NCI-Designated Cancer Centers within the Big Ten Cancer Consortium and through the Cooperative Group Mechanisms. The lUSCC has been the research hub for the Hoosier Oncology Group, one of the longest existing and most successful academic-community partnerships in the country. Each of the research programs have been highly collaborative as highlighted in each of their narratives (Sect. 8.0). The research programs have intra-programmatic publications ranging from 11.7% to 36%, inter-programmatic publications from 14.1% to 35.7%, and inter-institutional publications from 21.2% to 35.1%.